A disk device includes a head held directly above a rotating disk medium with a minute gap, and data is written to or read from the disk medium through the head. Since data is written and read in this way, the disk medium is generally configured to be covered by a housing or the like so as to be protected from impact. However, depending on the situation at the time of impact and the degree of impact, the written data may not be appropriately protected.